Code Lyoko: Alien vs Predator
by XIZOR
Summary: XANA ahora domina las más horribles criaturas, ya hubo muertos y Aelita desea sacrificarse, los héroes no saben a lo que se enfrentaran, y…no estarán solos
1. Default Chapter

**CODE **

LYOKO:

Alien vs. Depredador

**PROLOGO**

Lo que deben saber…

Un transbordador espacial llego a Francia en su primera misión a la Luna. La prensa estaba presente en la llegada de la nave y casi toda la gente estaba mirando la TV. Seguramente los de la torre de control de la base deberían estar contentos por un espectacular descubrimiento en la Luna pero no fue así, estaban muy preocupados pensando ¿Qué esta pasando dentro de nuestro transbordador? ¿Tendrá que ver con el descubrimiento que hicieron allá o es algo más? ¿Qué fue esa marca que apareció en los computadores cuando la comunicación se interrumpió antes de lo esperado?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que la nave llegara a la base, los tripulantes de la nave que eran 7 habían descubierto algo fantástico

En la Luna: "entramos en una caverna, el camino era largo y tedioso pero a la vez fascinante; pero algunos de mis compañeros querían regresar pero yo y mi esposa queríamos llegar al final del túnel. Casi cuando mis compañeros iban a regresar por su cuenta a la salida justo mi esposa diviso una especie de nave, una nave extraterrestre. ¿Una nave extraterrestre caída en la Luna? ¡¡¡No lo podríamos creer!!!". Ahora mis compañeros se les quito el cansancio y todos nos sentimos muy sorprendidos preguntándonos ¿que diablos esta pasando acá?

El relato de unos de los tripulantes cuenta lo que hicieron allí, relatando también con muchas exclamaciones: han puesto una bandera de Francia en la entrada de la nave, sacaron materiales misteriosos dentro de la nave, sacaron una especie de cangrejo muerto en una "pantalla" de la nave, encontraron un montón de "incubadoras" que tenían un cangrejo adentro nunca visto, unas cosas negras y brillantes con ácido desparramado, y un extraterrestre muerto con armadura y mascara (¿ahora que más querían los Franceses?, ahora tienen especimenes nada que ver con la Tierra, los Franceses esperaban algo más que explorar la Luna y al final lo consiguieron, ahora será la envidia de los científicos del mundo). Le sacaron la mascara al extraterrestre y contaron un montón de obscenidades con solo ver su cara "menos mal que esta muerto"-dijo uno de los tripulantes.

Se llevaron todas las cosas posibles a su trasbordador, fue un trabajo arduo llevar todas esas cosas especialmente al extraterrestre, no podían sacar fotos digitales dentro de la caverna porque decían que hubo interferencia incluso cuando se comunicaban entre ellos, las fotos que vieron sus jefes en la Tierra los sorprendieron de gran forma, pero la cara del extraterrestre muerto les produjo miedo y repugnancia.

Partieron de regreso a la Tierra con la excitación de que ahora serían famosos en el mundo. Lo de la nave en la Luna ya lo analizaran más tarde. Cuando los de la torre de control se comunicaron con ellos antes de que entraran en la atmósfera de la Tierra, unos de los tripulantes grito cuando los cangrejos salieron repentinamente de sus incubadoras, la comunicación se interrumpió cuando los computadores apareció una marca roja parecida a un ojo ¿Qué diablos era eso? después todo era misterio y preocupación.

XANA dominaba la nave porque esos cangrejos les servirán para aniquilar a esos niños que arruinaban su plan de destruir a la humanidad. XANA aun no dominaba a los "abrazarostros", al saber que estas cosas tenían una función, el resultado le seria como bien lo planeaba. El transbordador llego a salvo a la Tierra pero no llevo a salvo los pobres tripulantes. Dentro de la nave todos los tripulantes tenían el tórax destruido, ya salieron los Aliens…

**CAPITULO 1**

LA DOMINACIÓN DE XANA (the xana´s domination)

Nuestros héroes estaban mirando la televisión en la sala de ciencias de la escuela, las clases se suspendieron por la llegada del famoso trasnbordador. En la sala, Odd se salvo de una difícil prueba de Ciencias ya que el en casi todas las clases de ciencia se duerme. Casi todos en la sala no ponían atención a la noticia de la llegada, pero cuando hubo tales problemas…, hasta la profesora tenia la palma de su mano en la boca por la noticia.

EN EL TRANSBORDADOR:

Adentro solo se escuchaba la voz de alguien que recibiera alguna respuesta, una computadora haciendo cortocircuito y 7 "serpientes" recién salidas del tórax de…, amenazadas por algo que las quería dominarlas. Una nube negra estaba arriba de ellas y todas las "serpientes" saltaban hacia la nube tratando de morderla pero nada resulto; pero cuando ataco la serpiente mas grande, fue "tomada" por la nube, la serpiente se retorcía luchando, las demás solo siseaban amenazantes en contra de la nube sin saber como acabarla. La nube entro en la serpiente aun revolcándose y siseando de dolor, después la serpiente dejo de luchar, volvió a una supuesta normalidad y con una "sonrisa maléfica" quería atacar a sus "amiguitos", las demás serpientes sabían que ya no era la misma, por una extraña marca rojiza en la cabeza. La gran "destrozatorax" se abalanzo y ataco a unos de los suyos, las demás la estaban mordiendo pero después se alejaron rapazmente y tuvieron los mismos ataques cuando la nube estaba dominando a la "destrozatorax". La gran serpiente hizo su cometido, las demás ya son como ella, son dominadas por XANA.

Ya XANA y Alien era lo mismo, antes de salir a comer, matar y asesinar a la pandilla, todos los Aliens hicieron su ultimo ruido bestial en el transbordador, como que esto fue solo un pedazo de victoria…o el comienzo.

Los noticiarios decían casi lo mismo: Tragedia Espacial; de descubrimiento a muerte; Plaga Extraterrestre; e incluso relacionaban con la desaparición de unos investigadores en la antártica, que ocurrió unos días atrás. Los reporteros lo contaban todo: una rara interferencia en la base, los cangrejos, una sustancia viscosa en el piso, el extraterrestre muerto, y lo mas horrible: los tripulantes muertos. Todo esto ha escuchado la pandilla antes de ir a la fábrica.

EN EL LABORATORIO:

Nuestros héroes estaban listos para ingresar a Lyoko, Jeremie inspeccionaba las torres si alguna estaba controlada, al terminar no creía que ninguna estaba controlada, trato de nuevo y el resultado era el mismo.

Jeremie: No puede ser, este tipo de desastre siempre esta detrás XANA pero, ¿si no es ella, **que es**?

Ulrich: Odio admitirlo, pero recuerda lo que dijeron en las noticias, una interferencia en la base, yo no tengo duda que es ella.

Odd: Quizá sea una invasión extraterrestre.

Yumi: Ya comportare Odd, esto es serio, ¿no vez que hubo victimas?

Aelita: Estoy tan triste, esas personas no merecían morir, deseo que el programa "Resurrección" este listo ahora. ¿Has terminado el programa Jeremie?

Jeremie: Aún no, pero tal programa no para personas que sean victimas de XANA, Aelita. Lo siento por ellos.

Aelita: (decepcionada) Estoy al tanta de eso Jeremie.

Odd: ¿De que programa hablan ustedes?

Jeremie: ¿No lo sabes? Se trata de que Aelita y yo estamos creando una forma de que la gente, muerta por XANA vuelva a vivir.

Odd quiso bromear diciendo la palabra "zombis" pero era mejor poner atención.

Jeremie: Cuando regresemos al pasado, no habrá victimas.

Después de la afirmación de Odd, todos estaban recordando los últimos peligros y batallas contra XANA. Ya no era fácil tener una victoria asegurada, el número de monstruos era más de 40 y al tener una victoria era un golpe de suerte.

Aelita: Jeremie, quiero ir a Lyoko ahora, me tomara un tiempo saber cual torre esta controlada.

Jeremie: no ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo al estar aquí.

Ulrich: Si y ya sabes que el tiempo se nos acaba (él mira la hora de su celular)

Yumi: (fijándose la hora del celular de Ulrich) ¡Tienes razón!, la hora de duelo no es para siempre (Yumi toca el hombro de Ulrich). Ya habrá tiempo Aelita.

Odd: ¡Ohh vamos!, no creo que hagan clases después de esto ¿no?

Igual todos regresaban al ascensor como una "falsa alarma". Aelita preguntaba a Jeremie que es un extraterrestre; después pensaban cual es la causa de las muertes, XANA aún no ha matado a alguien, ni menos sin una torre activada, (excepto cuando XANA creo su mundo virtual y casi mata a 3 de ellos).

Ellos tenían la misma interrogante **¿Cuál es la causa de las muertes?**

EN UNA PARTE EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE LA CIUDAD:

XANA ahora sabe completamente que son estas cosas, importante la función de matar, y algo interesante que descubrió: la reproducción de los Aliens.

No es necesario enviar a todos los Aliens, solo enviara a 4 a matar a la pandilla; la reina Alien estará creando los huevos y 2 Aliens Guerreros irán a atrapar gente para producción de más Aliens. Para XANA la exterminación de la humanidad comenzó.

EN LA LUNA:

Una nave gigante (quizá nodriza) estaba lanzando rayos en la superficie, en la nave se veía que uno de sus transbordadores estaba destruido. No estaban las incubadoras y el quien las cuidaba, pero algo les llamo la atención: una bandera en la entrada, alguien husmeo allí y ese alguien fueron los habitantes de la Tierra.

Los Depredadores esperaban su ansiada cacería en otro planeta, pero ya que será en la Tierra no será problema. Ya se estaban armando.

Poco después de que terminaran las clases, Jeremie estaba trabajando en los últimos detalles del programa "Resurrección", a la vez abrió una ventana de su computadora si había alguna torre activada, ninguna estaba. En eso merodeaba en sus recuerdos: La lastima de Aelita que sentía a los tripulantes muertos, no sabía si fue cruel a decir que el programa "Resurrección" era para las victimas de XANA, además Aelita creo la mayoría del programa. Deseaba disculparse por la supuesta crueldad ese momento. Dijo en voz alta para la práctica: "Lo siento, Aelita". Después sintió que alguien estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, volteo y nadie estaba. En eso aún merodeaba pensando en disculparse con ella pero algo debía aceptar: Si XANA no es la culpable de la muerte de los tripulantes, entonces "Resurrección" no es un juguete para revivir personas cuando queramos. "Discúlpame Aelita por eso", Jeremie estaba arrepentido y ruborizado con los ojos cerrados.

**CAPITULO 2**

LAS VICTIMAS (the victims)

Había un viejo vagabundo despertando en un lugar que no conocía, recordaba que estaba siendo arrastrado por alguien a la fuerza pensando que le iban a robar su botella de vino. No podía moverse, estaba atrapado con algo que lo cubría del cuello hacia abajo, además no era el único, había personas atrapadas como él pero con algo en la cara que paresia araña con la marca de un ojo, vio como unas rocas raras en el suelo que lo cubría una nebrina verde y vio a una cosa negra pasando por allí. Al querer salir de ahí estaba gritando cosas casi sin entender por que estaba medio ebrio. En eso sintió que algo dentro de su pecho quería salir, al sentir mas golpes su pecho sangraba y el viejo gritaba de dolor; algo a su ojo fue iluminado por una luz roja que a la vez lo quemaba, el viejo dijo un entendible "¡¡¡ayúdame!!!" al tipo de la luz, los rayos rojos se fueron al pecho del viejo. Después hubo una explosión que alerto a los 2 Aliens guerreros.

EN LA ESCUELA:

Jeremie relajado en su cama, había terminado el programa "Resurrección", quería descansar un par de horas sin apagar su computador, pero en su deseado descanso Odd golpeo la puerta llamándolo. Jeremie abrió la puerta con pocas ganas y allí estaban Odd y Ulrich.

Jeremie: ¿Qué pasa, ehh?

Odd: ¡¡Es XANA, volvió a atacar!!

El chico con lentes ya se olvido el cansancio.

Jeremie: ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Odd: Lo escuche en la radio y ahora lo están dando en la TV.

Jeremie fue a su computadora, ingreso a Internet y le pregunto a Odd cual canal es: "el canal J". Estaban dando noticias urgentes (como el famoso ataque terrorista), hablando de desapariciones, lo que paso con el transbordador, extraterrestres y un video de unos turistas.

El video mostraba a unas personas saludando a la cámara, luego en el fondo se ve un "animal negro" arrastrando a una persona a un callejón, el quien lo grabo fue directo al callejón a encontrar a tal criatura (a la vez se escuchaba los comentarios del noticiero), vio goteras de agua al frente suyo y al querer saber su procedencia, repentinamente el que grababa fue tomado, dejo caer la cámara y cayo un charco de un liquido rojo oscuro a la lente de la cámara, se escuchaban los gritos de horror de los turistas y un ruido bestial.

Lo que más les llamo la atención en el video, fue que tal animal en su cabeza tenía la marca de su mayor enemiga: XANA.

Ulrich recordaba al extraterrestre de James Finson, pero este era más bestial, más feo y tal real que tuvo unos cosquilleos en sus brazos, sin que aún lo viera frente a frente.

Ulrich: Es la bestia más terrorífica que he visto en mi vida.

Odd: Ni que lo digas (Odd tenia la boca abierta antes de comentar)

Jeremie: Y lo controla XANA.

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS…:

Los dos Depredadores destruyeron los huevos y la gente con los Aliens adentro. Estaban buscando a la Reina Alien que estaba cerca. Los dos Aliens guerreros aparecieron rápidamente ante ellos (los cazadores ya se estaban aburriendo), los Aliens saltaban hacia ellos pero con sus láser fueron destruidos desparramando sus vísceras. Los Depredadores vieron en la cabeza de un Alien una marca que nunca habían visto, salio en su cabeza una extraña nube negra. ¿Esta hecho por los humanos? No, el quien hizo esta marca no es humano, era algo que se aprovecho de la existencia de las criaturas para algo, pero ese algo no les importaba, lo que querían era destruir más bichos…y el nido estaba cerca.

EN LA ESCUELA:

El genio revisaba las torres por cuarta vez y todavía no encuentra una torre activada, eso preocupo a los 3 pero trato una cosa más, revisar cual torre es la que tenía más pulsaciones que las demás (aunque sea una pulsación por día); halló una y se encontraba en la región polar.

Cuando Ulrich llamaba a Yumi, su celular no tenía conexión para llamadas y el computador de Jeremie se apago repentinamente, Odd quería saber si era corte de luz al encender la luz del cuarto: Y lo era, no hay electricidad ni comunicación.

Ulrich: Esto es grave, XANA estropeo las comunicaciones, tendré que ir a la casa de Yumi.

Jeremie: Odd y yo iremos a la fábrica, ten cuidado.

Ulrich: Ok, allí nos veremos.

Lo que no sabían es que los Aliens ya estaban cerca, destruyeron la fuente de energía eléctrica y la antena. Jim, el profesor de E. física (¿realmente lo es?) fue a ver a la fuente de energía con una linterna, vio que estaba hecho añicos y lo raro es que estaba con una sustancia viscosa.

Jim: ¡¡Ya las vera quien hizo esto!!

En eso Jim escucha caer unos tarros y escobas.

Jim: ¿¡¡Quién anda hay!!?

No tuvo respuesta y con su linterna no hallo a nadie pero un Alien lo hallo a él asustándolo con su siseo de muerte, al ver tal bestia exclamo con miedo:

Jim: ¡¡¡Quien seas tu, yo soy cinta negra así que…RINDETE!!!

El Alien se acercaba. Antes de matar a los jóvenes era necesario comer buena carne y este no era excepción. Jim dijo: "¡¡¡Esto va en serio, PREPÁRATE!!!", la verdad él nunca estaba preparado para algo grande que le daba miedo, apenas iba a pegarle con la linterna, pero otra bestia negra estaba al lado de él realizando su macabro sonido, Jim ahora muerto de miedo no tuvo que esperar para que su cabeza fuese rota por la segunda boca del Alien. XANA se vengo de Jim por él también estropeo sus planes cuando ella materializo a sus insectos (aunque él no lo recuerde), las bestias sabían que uno de pandilla se estaba alejando de la escuela, pero los demás Aliens se encargarían de él. Ahora iban tras Odd y Jeremie.

Ulrich corría como podía para llegar a la casa de Yumi, mas sus pensamientos hacia ella era como combustible: "¡¡¡XANA, si le haces algo a Yumi o Aelita, te juro que nunca más seré el mismo!!!".

En el techo de una de las salas de la escuela, alguien estaba mirando a Ulrich cuando corría, viendo su calor corporal, escucho lo que él dijo, algo de XANA, miro después a sus preciadas presas alejándole rápidamente donde estaba y vio algo raro en ellas: una marca que parece ojo en la cabeza.

**Un Depredador: ¡¡XAANA!! **(El cazador con su mira infrarroja calentaba las cochillas de su brazalete).

EN LA CASA DE YUMI:

Los padres de Yumi estaban de viaje de viaje de negocios, aunque en el viaje han escuchado de que el la ciudad esta ocurriendo algo raro, se estaban regresando pero no llegarían a tiempo por lo que ocurrirá…

Aelita estaba estudiando historia, leyendo guías, libros, etc. Pero más que poner toda su atención a su estudio, pensaba en Jeremie y los tripulantes muertos, ella suspira con una mirada de preocupación como aburrida. En eso vio a Yumi bajando rápidamente de las escaleras.

Yumi: ¡¡Tienes que ver esto, es XANA!!

La chica de negro encendió la TV, puso el "canal J" y estaban dando noticias, Aelita vio algo negro (al verla por primera vez le dio susto) que tenia la marca de XANA.

Aelita: ¡¡¡Ohh no, es XANA!!!

Yumi: ¡¡Maldición, la hubiéramos sabido desde antes!! (En las escaleras) Espera aquí, iré por mi celular.

La chica del cabello rosa sentía la culpabilidad al saber que esas criaturas han cobrado sus victimas. "Si tan solo hubiera hablado con Jeremie en ese momento…¡¡¡si tan solo…!!!".

Yumi en su cuarto encontró su celular, llamaba a Ulrich. Repentinamente oyó unos rasguños afuera, rasguños como si fueran hechos por tigres, Yumi pensó que eran gatos y no tenia que perder tiempo en eso.

Ulrich: (agitado) _¿Yumi, estas bien?_

Yumi: Si, lo estoy, ¿acaso ya sabes lo de XANA?

Ulrich: _¡¡¡Si, no pude llamarte antes porque de alguna forma XANA bloqueo las comunicaciones!!!_ (En ese momento Ulrich averiguo que si XANA hizo algo a la torre de la escuela, es que esas criaturas ya estaban cerca de Odd y Jeremie). _¡¡¡Tenemos de ir a Lyoko ahora!!!_

En eso, Yumi oyó de nuevo los rasguños y un ruido que no conocía (era como un "sshhhh" o siseo), volteo lentamente ya sabiendo que no eran gatos, vio en la ventana la marca de XANA, ella se asusto, nunca XANA había estado tan cerca de su cuarto. Después la marca que ella vio se fue arriba y vio después unos dientes sonrientes y babeantes que tocaban el vidrio, se escuchaba como una respiración de rabia y en su celular Ulrich decía: "_Yumi, ¿Yumi me escuchas?"._ Yumi nunca había visto una cosa tan fea.

Yumi: Ve tu, creo que estaré…ocupada, llámame después.

Ulrich: (al escuchar el siseo) _¡¡¡YUMI SAL DE AHI!!!_ (Yumi corto la llamada)

El Alien entro quebrando la ventana, Yumi corrió donde Aelita, salto del segundo al primer piso por la criatura negra que la perseguía. Aelita con la TV encendida, estaba de rodillas, apenada dijo: "Yumi…yo".

Yumi: ¡¡¡Que haces, debemos salir de aquí (tomándole el brazo) levántate!!!

El Alien estaba en la baranda del segundo piso babeando y con la marca de XANA brillaba como hierro caliente. Yumi al igual que Ulrich, recordaba el extraterrestre de plástico verde, pero "¿que diablos es esta cosa?, es…es una verdadera bestia". Mientras que Aelita al ver el Alien aparte del susto y su fealdad dijo: "¡¡¡XANA, sabrás ahora que morirás conmigo!!!"

Yumi: Aelita.

Ulrich corría más hacia la casa de Yumi. Yumi con sus piernas algo paralizadas contemplaban al Alien que rápidamente grito y salto hacia ellas, el final iba a comenzar para ellas, pero en el salto algo le agarro la cola fallando en su salto cayendo. Las 2 se dieron cuenta también de eso, algo fallo en su salto, vieron algo transparente como fantasma arriba, el Alien voltea su cabeza hacia el ser que agarro su cola, después la transparencia se hizo real, las chicas vieron un ser con mascara con un collar de huesos, emitía chasquidos, era otra cosa rara que veían en el día.

¿Será otra cosa de XANA? Pensaban. El Alien gritando en vez de atacar a las chicas iba a atacar al Depredador y su marca de XANA brillaba; el Depredador emitió un rugido y chasquidos y sacó sus cuchillas de su brazalete derecho, el Alien y el Depredador saltaron hacia su "enemigo natural": ellos mismos.

"_Les rogamos que no salgan de sus hogares, porque nos informaron que "las bestias negras" se están apareciendo en cada punto de la ciudad y hay más desapariciones y victimas de las bestias. No salgan de sus hogares, por favor no salgan. Ya se decreto la alerta naranja". _(Cae sangre verde a la TV).

**CAPITULO 3**

LA CACERÍA COMIENZA (the hunt begin)

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la ciudad se oscureciera, a la vez esta ciudad conocerá "no literalmente o quizás si" lo que es estar en la oscuridad.

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS…:

Los 2 Depredadores llegaron hacia su objetivo, la reina Alien. La reina Alien rodeada de sus huevos grito con sus presencias, a la vez la marca de XANA brillaba en su cabeza. Los cazadores sacaron sus lanzas y dispararon sus rayos a los huevos solo para asustarla, en eso algunos Aliens salieron al encuentro, El Depredador no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se lanzo hacia su compañero, "voló" a un Alien con su rayo cuando iba caer en su cabeza, con su lanza corto el estomago de otra bestia, un Alien se monto sobre él quitándole su "dispara rayos". El otro Depredador estaba en el suelo luchando, iba a disparar pero el Alien con su garra cambio su dirección y con su pequeña y mortífera boca atravesó su mascara desparramando sangre verde. La gran reina decidió salir de su escondite despojándose su bolsa "creahuevos", va ha intervenir, no quería que sus bestias fueran destruidas tempranamente por estos "tipos". El Alien Guerrero después de quitarle el arma, le atravesó su pierna con su cola y a la vez el Alien fue atravesado por la lanza de su enemigo, ambos estaban gritando. Mientras tanto la reina Alien le dio un fuerte golpe de cola lanzando al Depredador y al Alien lejos de ella. Sufriendo de dolor el cazador daba un nuevo color al agua de donde estaba: el verde. La reina se acercaba y el cazador se levanto y sacó su lanza del Alien muerto, tiro su lanza a justo a la marca de XANA, la reina gritaba, su cabeza sangraba ácido y a la vez sintió otro corte en su cabeza que fue hecha por un disco cortante, el Depredador al esperar el disco que regrese, la reina sacó la lanza de su cabeza y se la enterró en su pecho llevándoselo a la muralla. El Depredador gritaba entre rabia y dolor, la reina le llego el disco que regresaba pero más parece que no sintió el daño, para terminar su sufrimiento uso su segunda boca destruyendo su cabeza.

Después de un "grito de victoria" de la reina Alien, la decisión de XANA de lo que va hacer con ella si va a matar a las personas de la superficie, o acompañara a los Aliens a destruir la fábrica, dependerá de la situación, ya que el ataque de los Depredadores en contra de XANA "no le fue gran cosa".

EN LA ESCUELA:

Jeremie buscaba algo en una caja, mientras que Odd con su perro Kiwi estaba impaciente por irse a Lyoko. El chico de lentes encontró una especie de tubo, presiono un botón y en su punta salio electricidad: "aun funciona" dijo; después saco una esfera sin decir algún comentario, lo miro por unos segundos.

Odd: ¡¿Tienes lo que buscabas?, ahora larguémonos!

Jeremie: ¡Espera Odd! (ya se iba. Recogió un CD de su escritorio que contenía el programa "Resurrección" y luego salio de su cuarto viendo a Odd a metros de él) ¡¡¡¿estas loco, sabias eso?!!!

"El genio" al querer alcanzar a su compañero, Odd se detuvo repentinamente y su perro ladro hacia la ventana.

Jeremie: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Odd: Escuche algo raro allá afuera, hasta Kiwi sabe de algo.

Jeremie: ¿no es raro que Jim no este cuidando nuestros camarotes ahora?

Kiwi aun ladraba y Odd con la interrogante de que algo raro pasa, pero, para terminar esto deben ir a la fábrica. Alguien los esta mirando viendo su calor corporal.

Los 2 ya estaban en las alcantarillas y antes de tomar sus "transportes", escucharon 2 chapuzones cerca de ellos y siseos; Kiwi ladro otra vez. Ambos miraron atrás y vieron 2 siluetas negras con dientes y con la marca de su enemiga, eran esas criaturas feas de la TV.

Jeremie: ¡¡¡No estamos solos!!!

Odd: ¡¡¡En el universo, corre Einstein!!!

Odd agarro a su perro y rápidamente avanzo con su "Skate". Jeremie no era muy rápido con su "Scooter" y estaba siendo alcanzado por un Alien. Jeremie aunque trataba de ir más rápido sintió unos cortes en su espalda. Jeremie sentía un gran dolor, el miedo y el pensamiento de alejarse de este monstruo sin darse cuenta de los ladridos de Kiwi y de lo que Odd le dijo: "¡¡¡NOOOO, JEREMIE!!!"

Casi cuando Jeremie perdía las esperanzas y decir el nombre de su querida antes de que fuera alcanzado por el Alien, la bestia fue atrapada por una red de cadenas, saboteando su persecución, el Alien cayo al agua, luchando por salir de la red que más y más apretaba a la bestia, el otro Alien también fue atrapado. El chico de los lentes ya no sentía que el monstruo lo perseguía. Los 2 héroes miraron atrás, "parece que algo las detuvo, sea quien sea…ahhc nos salvo la vida"-penso Jeremie.

Odd: ¿Estas bien, Jeremie?

Jeremie: (resistía el gran dolor de su espalda) Ahh, creo que estoy bien, solo sigamos.

Odd no era el único preocupado, Kiwi miraba al amigo de su amo, gimiendo de pena.

Ambos Alien salieron de las redes, rotas por el ácido que paso por su piel. Ya saben que el culpable que estropeo la persecución era alguien que estaba como fantasma que se volvió real que las perseguía, las quería casar con ansias, sacó un bastón que se volvió una lanza y de su brazalete derecho salieron unas cuchillas. Los Aliens con la marca de XANA brillando como el fuego, rabiosas querían matarlo y hasta comérselo, el Depredador tenía su posición de ataque mientras que los Aliens saltaban hacia él.

Lo único que les diré de esta pelea es que los Aliens dieron el primer golpe.

EN LA CASA DE YUMI:

Aelita y Yumi miraron a las cosas más raras de lo que han visto: una cosa negra horripilante sin ojos con la marca de XANA, y alguien que quizás no es humano que tenia sangre verde.

Después de la caída del Depredador por el Alien dándole su primer corte, el Depredador lanzo el Alien a la cocina, esparciendo hoyas, platos rotos, y otras cosas, el Alien se movía agresivamente en el piso, apenas cuando la bestia negra estaba de pie rabiosa, el Depredador corriendo agarro al Alien y con su cuerpo rompió una de las murallas esparciendo polvo y pedazos de concreto. Algunos vecinos se estaban asustando por los ruidos monstruosos gracias a las cosas feas que vieron en la TV.

Yumi: (tomándole la mano a Aelita) ¡Ven Aelita!

Las chicas bajaron al sótano, Aelita bajaba con pocas ganas. Yumi se detuvo frente a un armario, lo abrió y allí estaba la armadura samurai de la familia Ishiyama, era un verdadero tesoro guardado en el tiempo, Yumi esperaba este momento para usarla aunque no con ansias, XANA algún día iba a atacar hasta su casa, la chica japonesa sacó la espada japonesa (o katana) de la armadura, cada vez que se usa una parte de este "tesoro" ella debía rezar a las generaciones pasadas, pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

Yumi: ¡¡Vamonos de prisa!! (ve a Aelita con la vista baja, como si estuviera triste, Yumi más se preocupaba por el bienestar de ella).

Aelita: Yumi yo…

Yumi: No hay tiempo.

La pelea era entre rapidez y furia, los golpes fallidos le daban a cualquier objeto en la casa y a la vez significaban un error que puede costarle la vida. El Depredador con sus cuchillas al dar una apuñalada el Alien le agarro el brazo con su cola, el cazador sin perder tiempo sacó un disco cortante y al querer lanzarlo, la bestia le chorreo ácido por su boca pero el cazador se cubrió con un brazalete izquierdo, ya por su descuido el Alien se le precipito encima dándole unos cortes con su garra en el brazo. Yumi y Aelita subieron al primer piso, aún estaban peleando esas cosas, Yumi se da cuenta de que el ser de la mascara estaba siendo derrotado, la bestia de XANA le daba garrazos esparciendo gotas verdes, el Depredador le dio una apuñalada pero aún trataba de que la boca del Alien no este cerca de su cabeza, sino la "reventaría", mas su mortífera boca de dio al estomago, Yumi viendo la cruenta batalla igual quería ayudarlo, corrió alzando su espada hacia la cabeza de la bestia.

Yumi: ¡SONRIE, XANA! (la cabeza del Alien volteo hacia Yumi con un grito, en eso Yumi le corto parte de su cabeza, justo en la marca de XANA, el Alien estaba gritando de dolor esparciendo ácido de su corte, la espada estaba desasiendo en su punta, Yumi se alejaba de lo que tiraba el Alien)

El Depredador rugió, como si las fuerzas volvieran al él, lanzo el Alien hacia un lado gritando y retorciéndose de dolor. Con heridas, el cazador guardo sus cuchillas, se levanto mirando al Alien, no quería hacer nada más con esa cosa pues ya estaba agonizando quemando el piso con ácido, después miro a Yumi emitiendo chasquidos, ella con un paso atrás no sabia si este ser las haría daño, mas ella se limito a decir: **"¿Quién eres tú?"**

Aelita: ¡¡¡XANAAAA!!! (Yumi y el Depredador la miraron y escucharon el ruido de un Alien que estaba en el segundo piso, tal Alien iba a atacar a Aelita)

Yumi con un rotundo "no", el Alien salto hacia la chica del cabello rosado, pero en vez de caer a ella, escucharon un disparo, las dos se habían cegado por una luz que le llego al Alien, Yumi se dio cuenta de que la luz provenía del cazador que estaba emitiendo unos lasers en su mascara, Aelita experimentaba la primera vez de lo que era estar ciega por un resplandor, a la vez tenia un nuevo sentimiento en todo esto: la culpa.

_¿Por qué no uso esa arma con la bestia de XANA?, quizá es porque es un cazador. _ –pensó Yumi.

Este ser no era enemigo de ellas, pero tampoco un aliado, Yumi no tuvo más que decir "Gracias" a un completo extraño que les salvo la vida. El Depredador con una mano en su mayor herida aún tenía el disco cortante en la otra, que se lo quería regalar a Yumi, ella contemplaba el arma y después al extraño, luego por unos segundos capto la idea recibiendo el disco, en eso Yumi se exalto aún más cuando este ser le dijo: _"Gracias"_ .

Alguien entro a la puerta bruscamente, ese era Ulrich que estaba cansado, vio que las chicas estaban bien pero hay alguien extraño cerca da Yumi, corrió hacia él con el puño en alto.

Ulrich: ¡NO TE ACERQUES A YUMI!

Yumi: ¡ULRICH, NO!

El Depredador lo golpeo con su brazo, Ulrich cayo a un rincón mareado, Aelita asombrada por lo que pasaba y lo que contemplaba, miro hacia otro lado, el ser del collar de huesos mostró de nuevo sus cuchillas mientras avanzaba hacia Ulrich, Yumi se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos.

Yumi: ¡No, no le hagas daño! (el Depredador rugió), ¡él es mi amigo, él no sabia de las bestias (el Depredador emitió chasquidos), puedo devolverte el arma, o incluso (Yumi con los ojos cerrados) puedes tomarme a mí que a él.

Ulrich: ¡Yumi, no!

Hubo un tiempo de silencio, más el cazador no tomo el arma ni tomo a Yumi como perdón, sino que se dio vuelta como si nada, solo se fue donde estaba el primer Alien muerto.

Yumi: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ulrich: Creo que si.

Yumi: (Dejo sus armas y abrazó a Ulrich) Que bueno que estas bien (Ulrich estaba ruborizado, ambos sintieron el calor de sus cuerpos por unos segundos).

Aelita estaba de rodillas frente a la cabeza del Alien, se fijaba que la marca de XANA desaparecía y se convertía en humo, el Depredador cuando le sacaba la segunda boca de la bestia, también se fijo de que tal marca que nunca había conocido se desvaneciera y se trasformaba en humo.

Después del abrazo, se fijaron que uno del otro estaba con la cara colorada.

Ulrich: ¿Yumi, ibas a dar tu vida solo por la mía?

Yumi: Bueno ehh, (miro hacia otro lado) no era nada, solo trate como sea de que no te lastimara, no lo tomes tan cursi Ulrich.

Ulrich: (mirando al Depredador) ¿Quién es él? ¿Las protegió?

Yumi: Si. Yo no se quien es, pero sea quien sea no esta en contra de nosotros, ¿ves esas cosas? (levanto a Ulrich del piso apuntando a los Aliens muertos) eran dominadas por XANA y él y yo acabamos con una.

El chico del cabello café comprobó que esas cosas eran a las que secuestraba a la gente, posiblemente matarlos, viendo la fealdad de esas cosas, quizás si no estuvieran dominadas por XANA, igual seria como una amenaza para la humanidad.

El Depredador ya se iba de la casa, y Ulrich quería hablar con él.

Yumi: Ulrich

Ulrich: Oye, más de esas cosas van a venir por nosotros, ¿si las has protegido por que te vas?

El cazador miro a Ulrich, que le dijo un tono monstruoso: _"Ustedes pueden solos"_. El Depredador salio por la puerta principal volviéndose invisible, la verdad este ser era muy extraño, "menos mal que no sea de XANA" -pensaba Ulrich.

Yumi recogía sus armas y se acerco a Aelita en el piso, algo le pasaba, algo que Yumi la preocupa mucho.

Yumi: ¿Estas bien Aelita?, (Aelita se levanta y se dirigía a la puerta principal) ¿Aelita, que te pasa?

Aelita: ¡No me pasa nada, vamos, tenemos que ir la fabrica!

Yumi: ¡Algo raro te pasa, no me moveré hasta saber que te esta pasando!

Ulrich: Aelita (ve a Aelita con la cabeza agachada y con una lágrima pasando por su mejilla)

Aelita: Yo (reunía fuerzas de lo que iba a contar), yo soy la culpable de lo que esta pasando.

Yumi y Ulrich no creían en lo que ella les dijo, aún el televisor informaba sobre las bestias con malas nuevas.

Ulrich: ¿Qué?, Aelita tu nunca serás la culpable de algo.

Aelita: ¡**No lo entienden**. Si hubiera ido a Lyoko después de terminar las clases esto nunca hubiera pasado!

Yumi: Aelita, todos no sabíamos de que XANA estaba detrás de esto (miraba a ella con una primera cara de tristeza, que mostraba en el mundo real).

Aelita: ¡Quería hablar con Jeremie para ir a Lyoko, yo estaba justo en su puerta y cuando vio que no había ninguna torre activada, empecé a dudar de XANA, ¿Qué estupido verdad?! (Miro a Yumi con una cara entre la risa y la tristeza). Para acabar con XANA es mejor que yo misma la desconecte.

Yumi: ¡NOOO!

Ulrich: Aelita, tu nunca tendrás la culpa de lo que hace XANA. Además…

Aelita: ¡No me complazcas Ulrich!

Ulrich: Yo también quería ir a Lyoko, es por esa rara interferencia en la base.

Yumi: Además ¿eres una creadora del programa "Resurrección" verdad?, Jeremie solo hizo lo que hacia, piensa Aelita, quizás XANA busco una forma de no saber que torre dominó.

Aelita: ¿Tu crees eso Ulrich? (él asintió con la cabeza).

Yumi: (bajando sus armas, toco los hombros de Aelita) Sea como sea no te sientas culpable por nada, nosotros te pretejeremos.

Aelita: (Abrazando a Yumi) ¿Eso es verdad?, gracias Yumi, yo pensé que…

Yumi: Se que en el mundo real tienes nuevas sensaciones, a la vez se combinan con los sentimientos, esto te será divertido pero también te será como un obstáculo como la pena; si tienes algo que te moleste o te inquieta, siempre cuenta con nosotros (Yumi besa la frente de Aelita).

Aelita: (Mojando con una lagrima la ropa de Yumi) Amigos…gracias Yumi.

Después de unos segundos del abrazo, Ulrich guardo sus emociones de sus amigas por las noticias que dan en la TV, corrió a ver las noticias y eran de lo peor: Las bestias negras estaban en las calles del centro, el ejército ya estaba luchando con las bestias y ya hubo bajas.

Ulrich: No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ahora.

Yumi: Espera Ulrich, (la espada estaba en sus manos y pronuncio unas palabras en japonés a Ulrich, él nunca escucho hablar japonés a Yumi y le producía una especie de relajación) ten esto Ulrich, lo que hice es que ahora tienes "legalmente" la espada de mis ancestros, tu sabes usarla mejor que yo.

Ulrich: Gracias Yumi. Ehh si salimos de esta, ¿podrás enseñarme japonés?

Yumi: Siempre salimos de esta, ¿tu que crees?

Después de esto, los 3 salieron rápidamente hacia la fábrica a que termine el ataque de XANA.

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:

Odd y Jeremie llegaron a las escaleras que iban a la superficie, Kiwi estaba ladrando hacia atrás y eso preocupaba a su amo,

Odd: ¿crees que vendrán más cosas?

Jeremie: Si es que vienen es mejor que subamos rápido, y si es XANA es mejor no descansar.

Los 2 héroes estaban subiendo y Kiwi que estaba en el brazo de Odd aún estaba ladrando, y aparecieron las cosas que lo hacia ladrar, eran los "abrazarostros", y al avanzar sonaban como un montón de dedos tocando una mesa.

Jeremie: ¡¡¡Sube rápido Odd!!!

Odd: ¿Qué crees que hago, Einstein?, ehh Noooo.

Kiwi se soltó del brazo y ataco a unos de los cangrejos, no tardo en que se amontonaran a perro emitiendo sonidos de dolor como que le pisaran una pata, pero esto era mucho más. Odd salto de la escalera, pateaba a los cangrejos y maldecía a XANA, de pronto un "Abrazarostro" salto hacia su cara, Odd con sus manos estaba luchando con el cangrejo, en la lucha por sacárselo cayo al agua, Jeremie salto de la escaleta, saco su tubo y lo encendio, el "genio" agarro a Odd y con la punta del tubo y le dio una descarga eléctrica, el "abrazarostro" salto al agua por la descarga y Odd estaba tomando aire.

Odd: Gracias Jeremie, y ¿Kiwi? (miro al perro en el suelo derramando sangre por su boca) ¡NOOOO!

Jeremie: ¡Apresúrate si no quieres terminar como tu perro! (saco una esfera de su bolsillo y se lo tiro a los "Abrazarostros"), esto las detendrá un poco.

La esfera emitía electricidad a 2 metros de distancia, esto atontaba a los cangrejos.

Odd: ¡MALDICIÓN MALDICIÓN!

Jeremie: ¡Sube rápido! (ya estaba en la superficie)

El genio tomo la mano de su compañero jalándolo arriba con prisa y cerraron la entrada a la alcantarilla, mientras que Odd no creía lo que paso.

Odd: como es posible, como es posible.

Jeremie: No te preocupes Odd, el programa "Resurrección" va a revivir a Kiwi, (se acerca al oído de Odd) Y SI DESPIERTAS SERA MUCHO MÁS RAPIDO.

Odd: ¿Eso es verdad? (Jeremie asintió),…jejejeje eres la verdadera reencarnación de Einstein, (una mano en la cara) te envidio demasiado, infeliz.

Jeremie: Yo te envidio que estés en Lyoko, defendiendo a Aelita y…hablando de Lyoko…(mirando a la fabrica)

Ambos corrieron a la fábrica, mientras que Jeremie miro a la ciudad, los edificios algunos no tenían electricidad y veía unos destellos de luz en una de las calles, y también vio autos y vehículos que abandonan la ciudad, la verdad es que la ciudad vivía ahora en el caos hecho por los Aliens por XANA.

Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita corrían en una de las calles a medio alumbrar, de pronto atrás de ellos paso rápidamente un auto

que estaba con los vidrios rotos, en eso salio un Alien dentro del auto, el conductor estaba muerto y auto choco y exploto

en una casa.

Los 3 corrieron alejándose como sea de la bestia. No debían mirar atrás, perderían velocidad pero Ulrich con su

curiosidad concluyo que ni mirar atrás se salvarían de este: era rápido.

Ulrich: ¡Nos esta alcanzando, tenemos que atacar!

Yumi: (pensando unos segundos) ¡Aelita, corre sin nosotros!

Aelita: ¡¿Qué?!

Yumi: ¡Ya te alcanzaremos, estaremos bien!

Aelita alejándose de ellos, miro atrás por el futuro peligro que les venia. Yumi y Ulrich se dijeron algunas palabras antes

de detenerse, una parte dice:

Ulrich: ¡Unos segundos será suficiente!

Yumi: Ten cuidado, Ulrich

Ulrich: Siempre lo tengo (ambos se detuvieron).

El Alien ya estaba como a 4 metros de ellos, se escuchaba su siseo y rasguñazos del piso. Yumi lanzo el disco afilado a la

bestia, el Alien lo esquivo de un salto.

Ulrich: ¡Mi turno!

El joven corrió alzando su espada hacia el Alien, tenia que dar el primer golpe o no vivirá para contarlo. Justo la cabeza

de la bestia era como un blanco fácil, pero al querer darle, su cola detuvo el ataque, el joven tenia que ser rápido en sus

movimientos, antes de que todo salga mal.

Ulrich: ¡Vamos XANA!, ¿¡eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!?

Aelita se detuvo en el camino, su preocupación era tan grande por ellos como Yumi con Ulrich.

Yumi: (Apretaba sus manos y sus dientes por la preocupación) Vamos ¡vamos!. _Si esto no resulta, entonces yo seré la _

_culpable de su muerte._

La cola del Alien golpeo las muñecas del joven, soltando su espada, Ulrich tenia que correr pero la cola le llego a su cuello,

ya no pisaba el suelo, lo asfixiaba.

La chica japonesa creía que su plan no resulto, veía a su mejor amigo cerca de la muerte, ella tenia que intervenir como

sea para salvarlo.

Aelita: (iba a ellos) ¡¡¡NO!!!

Ulrich no ve, pero oye, aparte de su escasa respiración, que la boca del Alien estaba a centímetros de su cara.

Ulrich: Yumi…ahh, tengo fe en ti.

En casi toda la calle se escucho el ensordecedor grito del Alien de XANA. Aelita se detuvo a lo que ha visto y el atacante

del Alien estaba en el suelo. El monstruo avanzaba a Yumi.

Yumi: ...¡¿Aún sigues con vida?! (le dio un golpe, haciendo al monstruo caer, el Alien tenia el disco cortante dentro de su

cuerpo cuando regresaba, el plan de Yumi fue un éxito. Ella sintió algo que le picaba en su mano, pero

no era grave)

Ulrich: (levantándose, agarro la espada y le apuñalo la cabeza del monstruo agonizante, justo en la marca de XANA) Yumi…lo hicimos.

Aelita: ¿están todos bien?

Yumi: Si, pero no era necesario que vinieras.

Ulrich: No íbamos a morir tan fácilmente, dame una mano, Yumi.

Aelita se tranquilizo por el estado de ambos, pero ahora no tenían que perder tiempo, sin mucho vacilar fueron rápidamente

a la fabrica, antes de que aparezcan más Aliens o que la situación empeore.

Yumi: Aelita, aunque veas a uno de nosotros que este en grandes problemas, no tienes que regresar. Es muy importante que llegues no antes posible a Lyoko.

Aelita: Pero…

Yumi: No te preocupes por nosotros si nos íbamos a demorar o a morir por los feos, solo queremos que llegues de una pieza a detener a XANA, ¿entendiste?

Aelita: … De acuerdo (ella casi no podía aceptar tal regla, su preocupación por sus amigos era tan fuerte como su preocupación por Jeremie).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd y Jeremie entraron a la fábrica, se extrañaron que no hubiera ninguna bestia esperándolos. Odd ya estaba en Lyoko en la región polar, tenía las ganas de destruir a los monstruos de XANA por la muerte de Kiwi.

Jeremie: ¿vez algo raro, Odd?

Odd: Aparte de las cosas feas que vimos afuera, no hay nada, pero me gustaría que aparecieran e incluso pelearía con la misma XANA.

Jeremie: (pensando que si Aelita muere por XANA, él se vengaría de ella hasta destruirla, como sea posible. Inserto el CD que tenia el programa "Resurrección", ya lo estaba instalando a la computadora) Trata de ir a la torre, esta a unos…

Odd: No es necesario, ya viene el comité de bienvenida, (aparecieron los cangrejos gigantes y algunos cubos). ¡Que bien, ahora sabrán de lo que es perder a un amigo, Flecha Láser!

Jeremie tenía razón, algo raro pasa en esa región aunque no hay una señal clara de una torre activada. Odd luchaba contra los monstruos, usando sus 2 brazos, les daba a algunos, esquivaba los rayos con rapidez y Jeremie les recargaba sus flechas.

Jeremie: Procura seguir así hasta que lleguen los demás.

En la pantalla ya decía que Odd perdió algunos puntos de vida.

Odd: ¡¡¡No hasta que todos los monstruos sean destruidos. Oye, no me olvidaba de ti tonto cubo!!!

Jeremie llamo a Aelita preocupándose de que este bien, la pantalla mostraba la conexión.

Jeremie: ¡Aelita, ¿estas bien?, ¿Dónde estas?!

Aelita: ¡Estoy bien, ya estamos cerca de la fabrica y Yumi y Ulrich se encontraron con una bestia de XANA!.

Jeremie: ¿¡Están bien los 2!?

Aelita: ¡Tienen algunas heridas, pero están bien. Oye, después hablaremos los 2 sobre algo!

Jeremie: (Viendo que Odd tenia 50 puntos de vida) ¿Qué cosa?

Aelita: (estaba en la cuerda, bajando al primer piso de la fábrica) ¡Sobre lo iba pasar después de las clases de hoy!

Yumi con un pañuelo en la mano y Ulrich entraron al ascensor, ahora esperaban a su amiga.

Aelita: Yo estaba en tu puerta y… ¿Qué?…¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!

En el camino de Aelita cayo un liquido verde luminoso y algo grande cayo a sus pies, era un Depredador con el estomago atravesado, los 3 se impresionaron de esto. Después escucharon algo monstruoso, ella miro arriba y se caía el techo de la fábrica, la chica del cabello rosado no le cayó los pedazos pero se cubría del polvo, después de que se salvara de los pedazos, Yumi y Ulrich salieron del ascensor por saber de Aelita, más vieron algo grande y horripilante con la marca de XANA, estaba al frente de ella. Aelita apenas sostenía el celular, mientras que los otros 2 no creían que estaba ocurriendo. Yumi tomo aire para llamar a Aelita, pero tal llamada parece que ella no escucho, estaba entumecida.

Jeremie: ¡AELITA, CONTESTA POR FAVOR!

El genio escucho el fuerte grito de la reina Alien.

Jeremie: ¡¡¡AELITA!!!

Odd, en Lyoko estaba escondido en una montaña de nieve, planeando atacar, se preocupo por lo que dijo Jeremie.

Odd: ¿¡Jeremie, que diablos esta pasando!?

Los 3 estaban sordos por el grito. Ulrich no tenia opción que el de atacar. La reina Alien viro su cabeza atrás a los del ascensor, los ataco con su cola pero lograron agacharse; Jeremie veía con la cámara a los dos y algo negro que los atacaba. La cola del Alien golpeo, no intencionalmente el botón del ascensor que cerro la puerta, los 2 no podían dejar sola a Aelita con la bestia, Yumi presiono el botón del ascensor pero no funcionaba, la reina Alien sabiendo que bajaban corto los cables que sostenían el ascensor, dentro se escuchaba el fuerte chirrido del metal, estaban en el suelo, asustados, pensaban que les quedaba la muerte o sobrevivir.

Jeremie: ¡No! (tecleo rápidamente). Esto debe funcionar (presiono Enter).

En la vía del ascensor salieron unos soportes con luz, estas luces emitían un campo magnético para sostener el ascensor, el ascensor se detuvo repentinamente en el soporte, ya estaban a salvo, salio otros soportes arriba del ascensor, estos estaban controlados por la computadora de Jeremie.

Yumi y Ulrich estaban abrazados en el suelo, sabían que estaban fuera de peligro ni han caído al fondo.

Ulrich: Parece que el genio...nos salvo la vida.

Yumi: Si, pero estoy más preocupada por Aelita.

Ulrich: ¡Aelita!

Los 2 se levantaron, Yumi llamo a Jeremie por la situación.

Jeremie: ¡No ahora Yumi, Aelita esta en peligro! (oyó como una especie de avión y el grito del Alien en el celular de Aelita), ¡No!

Aelita: No te preocupes por eso Jeremie, parece que tengo protección.

Jeremie: ¡¡¿Qué dices?!!

**CAPITULO 4**

UNA NUEVA PELEA (a new fight)

Justo cuando el Alien iba a atacarla, el Alien esquivo un destello luminoso que venia atrás, la chica de los ojos verdes alcanzo a escaparse del Alien escondiéndose, ella vio al autor del disparo, parece que era el mismo cazador que estaba en la casa, sus heridas se han cicatrizado, llevaba una lanza con la cabeza de un Alien y da la impresión que el cazador la miro. La reina Alien, dominada por XANA, se dio cuenta de que estos cazadores "no humanos" han protegido a los jóvenes de su muerte por los Aliens (aunque no intencionalmente); de la rabia por esta ultima intervención dio su gran grito al Depredador y lo iba a atacar, el Depredador con un gran rugido como si hubiera dicho "Vamos si puedes conmigo, maldita", su lanza se convirtió en tridente, cortando a la mitad la cabeza del Alien degollado y saco sus cuchillas de su brazalete izquierdo. Si era hora de atacar, pues lo era porque el cazador salto a la cabeza, más la reina le dio un manotazo cayendo a un lado en los escombros, pero sintió que su garra fue perforada por el tridente: La pelea recién comienza.

Aelita: ¿Los 2 están bien?

Jeremie: (Escuchando gritos bestiales) ¡Si, pero…!

Aelita: ¡Escucha Jeremie, primero manda a Yumi y a Ulrich a Lyoko, que barran con todos los monstruos que aya, así me dejaran el camino libre, después estaré con ustedes; no te preocupes, estaré bien.

La reina Alien (que mas parece la reina XANA) justo estaba en la entrada del otro acceso al subterráneo, luchando a mordiscos fallidos y garras sangrantes. El Depredador tiro su tridente al cuello del Alien, la bestia se lo caso y se lo tiro con furia, casi dándole al cazador, el ser del collar de huesos se escabullía de sus ataques como un ratón, el Depredador le lanzo un disco cortante en una parte de la cabeza del Alien, pero fue golpeado fuertemente por su cola mandándolo a una muralla de concreto que se hizo pedazos, del polvo no se veía nada, la reina con la punta de su cola paso de forma horizontal en el polvo, trataba de clavarle, luego la reina grito sacando su cola partida derramando ácido, después el cazador con un salto salio del polvo hacia la cabeza del Alien, se instalo en su cabeza moviéndose como una doma de toros, apuñalando su cabeza mientras el Alien se movía y gritaba de dolor.

Aelita: ¡¡¡SIII, HAZLA PEDAZOS!!! (Esperaba con esperanzas que ese cazador aniquile a la bestia)

Jeremie: ¡VIRTUALIZACIÓN!, (Ulrich y Yumi después del viaje ya estaban en Lyoko, viendo primero los monstruos disparando a unas rocas, allí estaba Odd protegiéndose de los disparos) ¡barran con todos los monstruos que puedan, amigos! (él pensaba que si estaba allí, también destruiría monstruos como sea)

Yumi: ¿Es lo que siempre hacemos, no? ¡¡¡Hiiiyaa!!! (Lanzo su abanico a un cangrejo, haciéndolo pedazos)

Ulrich: Ya esto es un verdadero gusto (corría rápidamente hacia 3 cubos, paso cerca de ellos, dejándolos con cortes de luz que después los explotaron).

Odd: Ya era hora amigos, no quería divertirme solo aquí.

Jeremie: ¿¡Divertirte!? Odd entiende que Aelita esta en peligro y ya perdiste la mitad de tus puntos; si quieres divertirte vayan todos justo a su derecha, allí esta la torre.

Odd: ¡ENTENDIDO, SEÑOR!

Los 3 fueron hacia la dirección de la torre y en el camino ya se encontraron con avispas, las latosas avispas.

EN LA CIUDAD:

En una de las calles había una completa batalla entre el ejército y los Aliens, como el noticiero del "canal J" ha dicho que ya hubo bajas, no tuvieron opción de llamar a la caballería: los helicópteros. Pues estas bestias aparecían por cualquier dirección, incluso por arriba. Algunos soldados que se le estaban acabando las balas y con suerte eran de los pocos que quedan, ya se preocupaban de la demora de los helicópteros como si tuvieran miedo o algo. Uno de los soldados fue emboscado por una bestia desde arriba, _"maldito extraterrestre"_, le disparaba al Alien sin darse cuenta si también le dio a su compañero, _¡¡¡Dónde diablos esta la maldita caballería!!!,_ justo cuando una ruidosa bestia se le venia encima sin alcanzar a apuntarle con el arma, unas líneas amarillas se cruzaron con la bestia mandándolo la metros de distancia con tripas afuera. El soldado sintió fuertes ventarrones por el grupo de Helicópteros que paso cerca de él y los demás soldados. _¡¡¡VIVA LA FRANCE, MALDITA SEA!!!. _Todo esto fue visto por un Depredador que estaba en un pequeño edificio, divirtiéndose como los humanos se defendían.

Como los chicos barrían la región de los monstruos, los helicópteros barrían las calles de las cosas feas volándole sus líquidos ácidos. Y hablando de Lyoko…

Jeremie: ¿Pero que? (Odd visualizaba la imagen: la famosa torre aún lejos, estaba invadida de cangrejos), ¡¡¡Odd, destruye a los cangrejos que están en la torre!!!

Odd: ¡Esto es por Kiwi, Flecha Láser! (disparo 3 flechas cada brazo destruyendo a varios cangrejos, después todos los cangrejos de la torre bajaron a atacar a los 3, la torre ya no tenia esa aura celeste de torres no activadas, si no que era roja)

En definitiva, XANA los engaño a todos de que estaba dormida, ganando tiempo para hacer lo que le plazca, **en verdad** **era una torre activada.**

Ulrich: ¡Están apareciendo más monstruos a nuestro alrededor!, ¡estos no se rinden!

Yumi: ¡Haremos lo que esa para dejar el camino limpio! AAhhh!!! (Justo alcanzo a cubrirse de un disparo con su abanico), Oigan, quiero que me protejan, tengo un nuevo ataque que experimentar.

Odd y Ulrich: ¡¡De acuerdo!!

Jeremie: Vamos amigos, se que ustedes pueden.

Odd disparaba a cualquier monstruo acercándose y Ulrich se triplico, golpeando los rayos con su espada devolviéndolos, Yumi lanzo su abanico a una avispa, después con el poder de la telekinesis, manejaba el abanico en el aire, ahora podía destruir a los monstruos sin sus manos.

Yumi: _Tomen esto avispas, veamos que tal les parece._ (El abanico como si tuviera vida, "voló" a las avispas verdes, luego se dirigió rápidamente a los cubos, casi sin reaccionar fueron hecho pedazos)

Ulrich: ¡Oye, buena técnica!

Odd: ¡Si, muy buena!

Jeremie: ¡Todavía no canten victoria, aún deben…oh no!

Los 2 clones de Ulrich fueron destruidos, él, dado con un disparo cayó al suelo, ya tenía 60 puntos de vida.

Odd: ¡Están apareciendo por doquier AAhhh! (fue dado en una pierna, ya tenia 20 puntos de vida)

Jeremie: ¡Oh no, si siguen así, será nuestro fin!

Había 4 Megatanques casi al frente de ellos, uno ya disparo la onda vertical, más rápidamente que otras veces.

Ulrich: ¡YUMI! (se abalanzo a ella para que no le diera el tiro, tal tiro le dio a los demás monstruos)

Yumi: ¿Qué paso? (miro a Ulrich y vio también que su abanico volvía a su mano)

Ulrich: ¡Esto se esta complicando más, levántate!

Los 2 no sabían que Odd estaba en el aire, disparo una flecha y le dio justo en el centro del "Megatanque". Ambos se dieron cuenta por la explosión del tanque y la persona que la destruyo. Un cangrejo aprovecho la situación de que estaba descuidando su espalda, disparándole, Odd ya sentía que se desintegraba de dígitos azules, lo ultimo que dijo fue: **"!¿pero quien es él?!"**, antes de desaparecer en Lyoko y volver a la realidad.

Jeremie: ¡Tengan cuidado!

Yumi no podía usar la técnica anterior, porque estaría muy descuidada por los disparos. Solo lanzaba el abanico destruyendo a algunos, pero le daban por lo menos 3 disparos, en total tenia 10 puntos de vida, se le notaba por la electricidad que corría en casi todo su cuerpo.

Yumi: ¡No puede ser!

Odd decepcionado de si mismo, cansado y algo de asombro de lo que iba a contar a Jeremie lo que pasara en el futuro. Ya estaba en el ascensor.

Jeremie: ¡¡No Yumi!!

Ulrich después de hacer un "impacto" a un cangrejo, se dio cuenta que Yumi estaba en gran peligro, corrió hacia ella para protegerla de los disparos pero, ya se desintegraba de un tiro que no vio, la situación era muy difícil de controlar.

Ulrich y Jeremie: ¡NO!

Yumi: Ulrich…(al desintegrarse le toco la mano de Ulrich) no podemos…(desapareció)

Ulrich: De lo que me que da, ¡¡¡tratare de destruirlos a todos!!! (los monstruos de XANA lo acorralaron en circulo) ¡¡¡XANA!!! (al cortar a algunos, no tardo en que le dieran varios disparos y que su abdomen le saliera un chorro de dígitos azules)…hemos fallado (como ultimo recurso, lanzo su espada a un cubo, destruyéndose).

Jeremie: ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Aelita: (oyendo al celular) ¿Qué esta pasando?

En la pelea, la reina tomo al Depredador de su cabeza, golpeándolo varias veces en las estructuras de hierro que las doblaba, Aelita sentía quizás el dolor que siente el Depredador ahora, como si estuviera en el lugar de él. El Depredador tenía la espalda adolorida, su visor no veía bien por los golpes; la reina Alien con la cabeza sangrante lanzo a su victima hacia arriba y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe de cola desde arriba, lanzándolo al piso rompiendo concreto. La reina agarro al Depredador nuevamente contra la muralla, lo tenía a dos garras a su cuello, le estaba rompiendo los huesos. Aelita perdía las esperanzas de que el cazador gane, incluso a que viviera. El cazador le crujía sus huesos y le corría un hilo de sangre verde en su boca, apunto con su mira infrarroja a la boca de la reina, pero la reina, con la marca de XANA luminosa no tuvo miedo como si decía con la boca abierta arrojando baba "¿Esto es lo ultimo que harás?, pues muere". Aelita se tapo la cara por la supuesta ejecución del cazador, pero ocurrió algo inesperado: la mira infrarroja se apago por orden del cazador y empezó a…

Depredador: ¡¡¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Aelita saco sus manos de la cara y no imaginaba esto, ¿el Depredador se estaba riendo?. La reina Alien no entendía la riza, quizás es porque se volvió loco al ser aniquilado, pero la reina supo él porque: Justo en la marca de XANA algo la quemaba, como 3 puntos rojos grandes, eso la inquieto a mirar arriba, Aelita también miro los rayos rojos, alguien la estaba apuntando en el cielo, la reina grito de que este cazador no estaba solo. Por el descuido de la gran bestia, el Depredador disparo su rayo a las muñecas de la reina, haciéndola pedazos, después del descuido, el cazador se alejo de la reina porque "algo grande pasara"; de los últimos gritos de la reina Alien, le cayo un rayo justo en la cabeza, haciendo añicos todo su cuerpo, el ruido de la explosión ensordecía a Aelita, después vio que el piso donde estaba se convirtió como en la caída de un meteorito y vio al Depredador tendido en un rincón .

Aelita ya que estaba a salvo, hablo con Jeremie.

Aelita: Jeremie, ya voy.

Jeremie: Espera Aelita, te tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Aelita: ¿Qué?

Jeremie: primero te contare las malas: no te asustes pero los 3 fueron derrotados en Lyoko.

Aelita: ¡Ohh no!

Jeremie: No te alarmes, la buena es algo que Odd vio en su anticipación, vio a un ser extraño que hacia "papilla" a los monstruos de XANA y te vio corriendo a la torre.

Aelita: ¿Qué vio un ser?, será…

Jeremie: Ulrich, Yumi y tú saben "quien es", sea como sea tráelo a Lyoko, quizás tengamos esperanzas.

Aelita: OK, tratare de hablar con él (_como sea)._

Jeremie: Ten cuidado, Aelita. El ascensor te esta esperando.

Los cuatro esperaban a Aelita y al supuesto ser que terminara con todo este problema, mientras tanto Jeremie se informaba de lo que decía el noticiero: "Hay una verdadera zona de guerra".

La chica de los ojos verdes iba tras el cazador, no sabía como explicarle pero tenía que hacerlo. Apenas cuando le dijo "oye", el Depredador rugió como si hubiera dicho "No molestes, o…", el Depredador apenas sentado, le dolía casi todo su cuerpo aunque no se quejaba, su visor cambio a otra visión para ver mejor; Aelita se preocupaba como hablar con él, quizás ahora es hostil por la paliza, el cazador se levanto y miro de frente a Aelita, ella tubo el valor de decir: "Necesito tu ayuda", el Depredador emitía chasquidos, Aelita aún le costaba hablar con él, al decir la siguiente palabra, algo paso detrás del Depredador y ambos escucharon un sonido que solo XANA haría, el cazador viro rugiendo a una especie de nube negra con un ojo, esta nube estaba creciendo por las partes del Alien que salían también nubes negras que se amontonaban.

Aelita: XANA.

El Depredador estaba apuntando a la nube negra con sus rayos infrarrojos, en su visor solo la detectaba como una fuerte concentración de energía negativa hostil.

**CAPITULO 5**

UN DEPREDADOR EN LYOKO (a predator in Lyoko)

Después de un rugido del Depredador, disparo un rayo a la nube negra pero la esquivo, al igual que ocurrió con el otro tiro, el tercer tiro le dio separándose como el humo de un cigarro, pero volvió a regenerarse como si nada. La nube negra se fue arriba y el Depredador sabia a donde iba; aparecieron más nubes negras (era de los Aliens muertos) en el aire formando otra nube más grande, tal nube desapareció en el aire, pero el aire aparecieron unos rayos que formaban algo grande, ese era la nave de los Depredadores, vigilando lo que ocurría y los causantes de la muerte de la reina, XANA trataba de dominar la nave, y lo hacia perfecto; Aelita veía que la situación podría empeorar más si no se contactaba con el cazador, además veía la preocupación del Depredador por sus chasquidos.

En la nave había gritos de cazadores diciendo por ejemplo: ¡¡¡¿Qué diablos pasa acá?!!!; incluso algunos destruían el panel de control, era el desorden ahí adentro.

Aelita: ¡Escúchame, la nube negra que viste era XANA, nuestra mayor enemiga! (el cazador rugió a Aelita como una intimidación, pero ella seguía hablando), este virus lo controla todo, la única forma de detenerla es que vayas conmigo (apunta al ascensor), abajo te explicare todo, si quieres terminar esto.

El Depredador miro a la nave y después a Aelita, luego asintió con la cabeza, antes de ir con ella, recogió su tridente clavado en el piso.

Aelita: ¡Bien, ahora sígueme! (fueron al ascensor)

Los héroes mirando en la pantalla algo grande que estaba justo arriba de la fábrica, Jeremie vio bien de cerca esta cosa y era lo que temían, estaba siendo controlada por XANA. Los helicópteros también divisaron esta nave, diciendo que ya "es una invasión extraterrestre", procedieron a atacar la nave, el Depredador que esta en el techo de un edificio veía que la nave de sus compañeros le pasaba algo, invadido de un signo como ojo, supo que era la marca idéntica que tenían los Aliens en su cabeza, el Depredador sin saberlo estaba en la mira de una bestia.

Aelita: ¡Jeremie, tenemos al cazador de nuestro lado!

Jeremie: Excelente Aelita, ya lo vemos, solo nenecito ponerle armas cuando este en Lyoko.

Aelita, Ulrich y Yumi no querían darles armas, por tal como es, podría destruir a los monstruos. Aelita le pregunto si tenía un nombre, el Depredador la miro y miro después a la cámara donde los héroes lo observaban, el dijo: "DEPREDADOR", mientras cambiaba sus cuchillas fundidas por otras que tenia guardadas.

Jeremie y Odd nunca escucharon un sonido así, se preguntaban "¿será este ser que nos salve la vida?, bueno, no hay más opciones"

Jeremie: Se trasladaran a la región polar, dile al "Depredador" lo que tiene que hacer.

El ascensor se abrió, ambos caminaron a los escáneres.

Aelita: Por si acaso me llamo Aelita, cuando entres al escáner, llegaras a un mundo donde hay monstruos de XANA. (El cazador le produjo un cosquilleo al escuchar "monstruos de XANA") yo estaré allí y tendrás que protegerme de ellos hasta llegar a una torre, no me preguntes como lo hago, yo soy la única en que puedo detener a XANA y todo este problema habrá terminado.

El Depredador solo asintió con la cabeza, entro a un escáner sin preguntar y Aelita entro a otro, ya comienza el proceso de transferirlos.

Ulrich: ¿Cómo será posible que este ser hará lo que nosotros no pudimos?

Yumi: Solo cruzar los dedos y confiar en lo que vio Odd.

En la pantalla, el helicóptero del noticiero mostraba a los helicópteros del ejército atacando con ametralladoras a la gran nave.

La transferencia de los dos fue un éxito, solo que el Depredador se demoro en virtualizarse más que Aelita en Lyoko, los 4 héroes se asombraron de las características del cazador: tenía un montón de armas y 300 puntos de vida.

El Depredador nunca ha visto un mundo así, divisaba a muchos monstruos de XANA por la marca que tenían, a la vez ellos se dieron cuenta de que el cazador estaba en Lyoko, y ahora Aelita sabía el porque que sus amigos han perdido: eran muchos.

Aelita: (apuntando a la torre) ahí esta la torre, tendrás que despejar el camino de esas cosas para llegar, debes tener mucho cuidado ante…(el Depredador ya corrió hacia un cangrejo y le enterró su tridente en la cabeza, después de explotar, el cazador hizo su grito de caza) los monstruos…

Jeremie: ¡Este tipo esta loco!

Odd: ¡Ni que lo digas, vamos campeón!

El Depredador disparo su rayo a unas avispas, con su tridente corto a unos 3 cubos y pateo algunas arañas. Los héroes no esperaban tanto, pero esto es una paliza. Aelita se escondió en una pila nieve viendo como el cazador hacia pedazos a los monstruos.

Algunas avispas le dispararon al cazador en la espalda, él solo sintió golpes e hizo chasquidos, ya tenía 270 puntos de vida, después algo lo mando a metros de los monstruos, cayo de 2 pies y con su tridente, rayando la nieve para no caer entero; lo que fue era un rayo de un Megatanque, el cazador sin distraerse le disparo a unos cangrejos, ya estaba disfrutando este juego.

En la ciudad, donde estaba el cazador preocupado por la nave, fue emboscado por un Alien atrás de el apuñalando su brazo con la cola, alcanzo a tirar la bestia fuera del edificio, no era en único Alien que se le apareció en el edificio, se le aparecieron más con la marca de XANA, ya saco su lanza y apuntando con la arma de su hombro. Todavía había autos huyendo del caos, los helicópteros a lo poder destruir la nave con las balas, lanzaron misiles, 14 en total pero al darles no produjo ningún efecto a la nave, salvo que ahora XANA tiene la nave bajo su control al 100, ya comienza su jugada; el ejercito no sabia que hacer con esta cosa, unos de ellos a decir una idea, fue destruido por un rayo azul proveniente de la gran nave, los helicópteros iban a atacar de nuevo como ultima opción, pero los rayos les dieron sin hacer sus acciones. El helicóptero de la prensa del "canal J", mostraba la tragedia de los pilotos, cuando le dijeron a la reportera: "¡¡¡Tania, aléjate de ahí!!!. Tania iba ser famosa por las imágenes de "esta guerra" que se transmitían en todo el mundo, pero por su bien el piloto tuvo la orden de alejarse del peligro obligado. Yumi y los demás, vieron la tragedia de los pilotos, ahora no sabían que hará XANA.

Jeremie: Nos atacara, ¡vamos Depredador, se que tu puedes contra ellos!

El cazador escuchaba la voz de alguien que le daba ánimos, eso no era necesario para él. Un trío de cangrejos le disparaban al ser que se les acercaba con su tridente en mano, apenas le dieron en el hombro pero no se detenía, en el salto disparo a un cangrejo, a otro le tiro su arma de la mano, y otro con sus cuchillas de su brazalete destrozo la marca de XANA, en total los 3 cangrejos fueron destrozados, el cazador al recoger su tridente, fue golpeado por el rayo del un Megatanque, cayendo a un montón de nieve, Aelita sabia que este ser era muy fuerte tanto aquí que en la realidad, pero si seguía así, el Depredador podría perder. Los monstruos se amontonaron cerca donde estaba el cazador, todos disparaban como fusilamiento.

Los héroes apretaban sus dientes por esto: _"Vamos vamos, sabemos que tu podrás"._ Luego, donde estaban temblaban por algo que golpeaba arriba en la fábrica.

Yumi: ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Jeremie: ¡XANA quiere destruirnos con esa nave, pronto esto caerá! (ve que el Depredador tenia 120 puntos de vida)

Odd: ¡Típico de XANA, nunca nos deja en paz!

Los monstruos dejaron de disparar, se acercaron al agujero de su nuevo enemigo, repentinamente un cangrejo fue destruido por un disco volador con cuchillas, 2 cubos por un rayo, otro cangrejo por una lanza y 4 avispas fueron atrapadas por una red que las apretaba hasta destruirlas; todo esto paso en el mismo segundo, Aelita estaba con la boca abierta y los demás asombrados, el cazador salto a un Megatanque clavándole su tridente en la coraza metálica, y antes que se haga pedazos le dio su ultimo tiro, partiendo su tridente, estaba "clavado" sus pies en el suelo amontonando hielo detrás de sus pies, resistiendo el tiro, su mascara se partió a la mitad, saliendo un aire blanco, el ser del collar de huesos mostraba su horrible cara a los monstruos, estos no se movían.

Aelita: ¿Esta es su verdadera identidad?

Todos los héroes se sorprendieron por la cara del Depredador.

Ulrich: El quien nos salvo la vida…es…

En la región polar, se escucho el monstruoso grito, los monstruos (aunque el "verdadero monstruo" es el Depredador) de XANA dieron un paso atrás, pero avanzaron hacia el monstruo cuando termino su grito; Aelita mirando atrás en un montón de hielo, casi fue dada por un rayo de un cubo.

Aelita: (alejándose de los cubos que se le acercaban) ¡No!

Jeremie: (El lugar donde estaba se le iba a cae el techo), ¡¡Oye defiéndela!!

El monstruo disparo 3 veces, y los 3 fueron destruidos, Aelita cayo al suelo, al menos a salvo.

Aelita: ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Los monstruos de XANA iban a atacar al Depredador, sin saber que le han dejado el camino libre a la torre,

Jeremie: ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, corre!

Aelita corría a la torre mirando como su compañero hacia pedazos a los cubos, cangrejos, arañas, avispas y Megatanques. Ya entro a la torre.

Jeremie: ¡¡Si!!

Aún había que cantar victoria El techo se estaba cayendo, casi le caía un pedazo de metal a Yumi, pero Ulrich se tiro a ella para salvarla.

Ulrich: ¿Estas bien?

Yumi: No te preocupes, ya todo volverá a la normalidad (sonrió Yumi y después Ulrich)

Aelita estaba ingresando su nombre.

El Depredador peleaba con los Alien que le amontonaban a matarlo en el mundo real. El otro destrozaba creaciones de XANA. El techo se caía por los rayos.

Aelita ingreso la frase que todo volverá a la normalidad: CODE LYOKO. El Depredador tenía 80 puntos de vida y bajando, acorralado de ellos disparándole, era un completo distractor y destructor de monstruos

Jeremie: ¡Regresar al pasado, ahora!

La nave dejo de atacar, el cazador quien casi muere por los Aliens, diviso la burbuja de luz, pensando que era la autodestrucción, pero era algo que regresaba a la normalidad.

**CAPITULO FINAL**

RESURRECCIÓN (resurrection)

El nuevo programa: "Resurrección", surgió efecto.

Iba a despegar un transbordador a la luna, pero la computadora de la nave y la de su base estaban fallando, hacia que sus programas fallen. Era Aelita quien impedía que llegaran a la Luna.

Jeremie: Que bueno que todo llego a la normalidad (sentado mirando el techo), ¿sabes Aelita?, cada vez que XANA nos amenace casi nos mata, pero lo ultimo fue de lo peor…, Aelita te juro que no sabes cuanto estoy agradecido por ese tal "Depredador" de que nos salvara la vida, incluso no era de acá ¿cierto?..., como el programa resulto a la perfección, trabajare día y noche en mi computadora por sacarte el virus que esta dentro de ti, no digas que debo descansar por que es por tu bien.

Aelita: Yo también estoy agradecida por el cazador, aunque sea feo, nos salvo a todos, incluso a que la tierra estuviera al control de XANA.

Jeremie: Casi estuvimos apunto de morir, bueno siempre lo estamos, ahora que XANA al despertar estará más enfurecida por nosotros, y también por los seres que no eran de la tierra su ataque será más peligroso, además Ulrich y los demás tendrán que estrenar más; quizá ayude sacarle la utilidad a las armas que tenia el "Depredador".

Aelita: Tienes razón Jeremie. XANA será más peligrosa, parece que a los cazadores los extraño mucho. Oye Jeremie, antes de que XANA dominara a las bestias yo iba a hablar contigo después de clases.

Jeremie: ¿De que?

Aelita: Era sobre…bah, eso no importa (Sonreia)

Jeremie: Jeje, parece que cada vez eres más humana ¿verdad? (él puso su mano en la pantalla y Aelita hacia lo mismo, ya no esperaban en encontrarse en la realidad)

Jeremie: Tendremos mas cuidado, Aelita.

Ulrich, Yumi y Odd, corrían a la fábrica, no es que haya peligro si no que querían entrenar para ser más fuertes, no debían ser derrotados en un futuro, incluso ser tan fuertes como el ser que protegió a Aelita. Mientras que Odd dijo un raro comentario: "¿No les parece extraño que después de todo esto haya una película que se llama Alien vs. Depredador?

Yumi y Ulrich: ¡¿Alien versus quien?!

En la atmósfera de la tierra había un satélite orbitando la tierra, sin saber que la nave de los cazadores estaba cerca e invisible. El Depredador miraba a la Tierra.

Depredador: XANA

Ya para él, XANA significa alguien fuerte que algún día quería verla y cazarla y poner su supuesta cabeza en el cuarto de trofeos.

Para los cazadores, regresar al pasado es una cosa pasada de moda en la ciencia.

De pronto la nave perdía su equilibrio, temblaba; y el satélite esta cubierto de electricidad. Algo raro pasa, y en la cabina aparecieron unas letras rojas que solo los cazadores la entienden, esto decia: ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO---HUMANOS Y DEPREDADORES SERAN DESTRUIDOS---YO SOY XANA---------SU TECNOLOGIA ES MUY UTIL PARA MI---¿SABIAN? Después las letras desaparecieron y apareció la marca de su enemiga en rojo: XANA.

Todos los Depredadores gritaban a esta marca, en vez de cazar a los Alien (por ahora en algún planeta) iban a cazar a XANA, como sea.

Jeremie: ¡Amigos, es XANA otra vez!(escucho unos chasquidos atrás de él)…eres tú

Aelita: ¡Es él!

Depredador: XANA…

El genio no lo ve, pero esta por ahí en algún lado, sabe de alguna forma que este cazador quiere cazar a XANA, pero como, ¿el sabrá donde esta XANA exactamente?

Code Lyoko: Alien vs. Depredador….llega a su fin….¿o no lo es?


	2. Nota del Autor

Otro capitulo de CL: AVP? Pues no. Iba a comentarle sobre algo ke todos ustedes lectores deben saber y a la vez, de seguro no lo aceptarán, se trata de CROSSOVERS. Bueno, en mi mente aparte de pensar como es XANA, existen crossovers bien raros que he visto en la TV (especialmente en Cartoon Network), de seguro ya han ustedes han visto

-Scooby Doo con Batman y Robin

-Scooby Doo con el gordo y el flaco

- " " " los locos addams

- " " " con los 3 chiflados

-Las Olimpiadas de la Risa

-Johnny Bravo con Scooby Doo (hasta sale un auto al final que no se como se llama)

-Johnny Bravo con Addam West (actor del batman antiguo)

-Dexter con Halcon Azul

-los Looney Tunes tienen conexión con la Tiny Tunes, Animaniacs y Fenomenoide.

-En un capitulo de la Vaca y el pollo salen casi todos los cartoons de CN en un asilo hasta bam-bam y Johnny Quest.

-La Mascara con Ace Ventura

-Duck Doggers con Linterna Verde.

-En un capitulo de las PPG salio ¿el lagarto guancho?

-¿y en un comercial salio Aquaman y Mujer Maravilla con las PPG?

-en otro comercial: ¿Dexter vio a Bilz y Pap tirando pelotas…de tenis en una montaña?

-…Bueno, también Freddy vs Jason

-ect y demases.

Si Spiderman se junta con los X-men que son de la misma empresa Marvel, eso no es Crossover, si no que es algo KE NO SE COMO SE LLAMA, PERO IGUAL TIENE KE VER CON EL TEMA.

En los comics tampoco kedaron aparte:

-Superman vs terminator

- " " Predator

- " " Aliens

-Superman vs Tarzan

-Superman vs Muhammad Ali

-Superman y los amos del universo

- " con los Thundercats

-Robocop vs Terminador

-Aliens vs Predator vs the Terminador

-Tarzan vs Predator

-Batman con Spawn

-los Looney Tunes con los héroes de la DC comics

-DC comics vs Marvel comics

-Batman vs Aliens

-Linterna Verde vs Aliens

-y demases

Y en los videojuegos, solo algunos ke conozco

-Marvel vs Capcom 1&2

-Capcom vs SNK

-Alien vs Predator

-Super Smash Bros melee

-un juego donde todos los personajes de Nickelodeon están en una carrera.

-Mario vs Sonic (por hay lo he visto)

-en las 3 versiones de Soul Calibur 2, en el NGC aparece Link de Zelda, en la Xbox aparece Spawn, y en la PS2 aparece Heirachi de Tekken.

Supuestamente se dirán que en mismo planeta donde vive Dexter (por decirlo asi) también vive Spawn? ¿Y con los Looney Tunes)?

Lo raro es ke si Superman lucha contra un Exterminador ¿El misil lanzado por Skynet a Metropolis no llega a la ciudad por ke lo detiene Superman?

Si Batman Beyond ocurre en el año 2040 y la guerra contra Skynet todavía sigue en año 2032 ¿la guerra término antes del 2040?

Y algo raro ke no tiene ke ver con CROSSOVERS: en la movie Aliens, el regreso, pasa 50 años después del encuentro con el Alien, después paso otro tiempo hasta el Alien 3, en esa película aparece Charles Bishop Weyland y a la vez en Alien vs Predator (esta movie ocurre en el 2004). Kiere decir ke antes del 1954, ¿la humanidad ya conquisto otros planetas alejados del sistema solar? ESTO ES TERRIBLE LOCO.

De seguro ya saben que ANTEFILMS esta trabajando en los 4 Fantásticos ¿Qué pasa si en un cap. de los 4F aparecen los personajes de CL o al reves?. No digan ke esto no será posible por ke lo mismo le ocurrió a la empresa CAPCOM, por hacer hecho videojuegos de la MARVEL Comics, crearon el X-men vs Street Fighter (PSX).

¿CL ha hecho Crossovers? Aún no (eso creo), pero en Cl aparece una bestia que SI le hace referencia a un Alien, y a un Terminator en el episodio "The Robots", Jim y Odd ven un Comic ke se llama Blaze y si ven bien se parece a Batman.

Seria bakan si Cl haga algún Crossover, pero lo espero es la precuela de Cl, de seguro estará terminada antes de los nuevos episodios. Ya están haciendo el álbum de Cl por la Panini, estemos atentos.

Otra cosa: Siempre sale la misma ecuación en las clases científicas hasta en biología: Yaxb (hasta la pones 2 veces en la bizarra) pero en realidad es solo una recta.


End file.
